Tragety
by Viska Vatten
Summary: Some traumas have to be forgotten. WeskerxReader  long one-shot, some ooc


This was ridiculous; you weren't just going to stand around in fear and waste time waiting for some scary dude to show up. No one even knew if he was alive or dead, so you were just going to do what was assigned to you, which would take until the end of time anyway. No sarcasm of course.

At the Umbrella Corporation you were the head scientist of domestication, something Dr. Isaac was suppose to do before loosing his mind over Project Alice. You had no interest in the girl, and hoped never to meet her since she despises the company and most likely everyone in it. At the moment, the last thing you wanted was to die, which is one reason you haven't left this hell-hole because on the surface things weren't much better.

"Doctor, Z-3 is showing an odd reaction to the serum," a laboratory assistant, Lillian, said. Then she passed you the computerized clipboard with a video of a zombie pacing in his glass cage. That was odd; normally they'd be hitting the bullet proof glass trying to get to the people running tests. "What do you want to do with him? Run the normal tests?"

Shaking your head, you smiled. "Leave it until the morning and go get some sleep; you've been here too long today as it is Lillian," you replied, patting her arm gently before walking farther into the lab watching the zombie on the small screen. You'd run the tests, it had been a while since you did the dirty work around here, and paperwork was starting to bore you. "Alright everyone! It is now going for 2100 hours, clean up your spots and submit your reports for the day and call it a night. I'll see you all tomorrow after lunch; remember to sleep in because I want you at your best for the walking dead man if he shows up."

There was a course of laughter before everyone started doing as you told, and by a half hour later you were alone doing your own work. As you made your way to the tanks, you flicked off each light and pulled the drapes down so you wouldn't have to look at the zombies. This had to be the worst job ever, why you ever chose to accept this job you'd never know, but it would be worth it if you succeeded. What it would be like to have a hot chocolate again.

Once you reached the tank with the pacing zombie, you watched as he stopped to look at you before continuing what he was doing. "What is up with you Hector, it almost looks like you're thinking," you mumbled to yourself. The zombie didn't seem fazed as you worked on the touch sensitive keyboard on the glass.

Each tank worked like a computer and robot, something you brought up a year ago at a meeting. At the time, you were loosing good scientists for blood samples. Now the computer did everything behind the glass. The glass turned black and Hector was a mixture of colors representing neuron functions, and surprisingly the brain had most of it. A spark of excitement ran up your spine causing your body to heat up under the heavy lab coat. You quickly shed the article, revealing your cut-off t-shirt and torn jeans to match. Not exactly business like but you never had to show your clothing because of the coat. It did get warm during the day.

Taking pictures of the neural activity, you pushed the images to the side of the glass screen. Then you watched as the zombie continued the same routine inside of his tank. "Serum 50.3, well then I guess you'll be the next thing I look at," you commented, before turning around only to gasp in surprise. Your body instinctively jerked back against the glass since you walked directly into a guy's chest. The first thing you noticed was the fact he was wearing sun glasses inside, then you saw where he was looking…which happened to be your bare stomach. A quick snap of your fingers seemed to bring his attention up. "Yeah, my eyes are up here actually, surprising isn't it?" you snapped, stepping around him to continue what you were doing. "How did you get access in here?"

The man let out a type of snort as if the question was the most a ridiculous thing he's heard. However, he didn't say anything as you looked through your microscope. The blood was full of active t-virus cells, and as you mixed in the serum the yellowish liquid covered the cells completely. It looked as though it slowed the virus. This was a first, definitely nothing your team had discovered in the past, but it still didn't have the right reaction. "What is he doing?" Right, you almost forgot about your guest.

"Pacing," you responded, looking over your shoulder at the man, "Do I need to call security, or are you going to show me some ID?" Tossing the small glass slide into a yellow biohazard jug, you walked back over the tank and pulled down the drape. The work you and your team put in was really starting to pay off and this guy was serious killing the buzz.

"Albert Wesker, however, at your subordinate level I'm known as Chairman."

Damn. You might as well just throw yourself in with one of the zombies. "Sorry for my ignorance sir," you stated, picking up your lab coat from the floor before looking at him. "But if you ever come that close to me again without permission, I'll have to hurt you." Even with the dark glasses you could tell that the comment shocked him, even if it was only a little bit. As you moved around the laboratory table you left without a glance over your shoulder at your boss.

center- - - - - - - - - -/center

"Seriously? You said that to him?"

"Yup," you answered to Lillian's question. "I literally took a step and I walked right into him. Not that it was a bad thing, the guy is good looking but the last thing I want is him thinking it's alright to be up in my grill." The file laid out in front of you was the one on Hector. He was still pacing in his tank, and you wanted to see why since it wasn't exactly domesticated.

Lillian tossed the core of her apple in the garbage next to the table in the large cafeteria. "You know he's personally looking after domestication since Isaacs was a complete moron." That wasn't new information, but you weren't going to be able to work with the guy breathing down your neck. "I heard he has nice shoulders too, I wonder who told me that?"

At that comment, the coffee that hadn't made it fully down your throat got stuck causing your reflexes to start coughing. This girl was going to be the death of you. "The last thing I'm going to do is have a crush on Albert Wesker," you retorted in a strained voice from the choking. "Even if he has nice shoulders, or arms or even abs, which you know I can't resist." Closing up the file, you tossed the cup in the garbage before standing up. "I'll see you in a few hours I'm going to check on Hector." As you started toward the door, Lillian called your name to which you turned to look at her curiously.

"When was the last time you got laid exactly?" You glared at her before leaving the room that was now filled with her laughter. Really what sort of question was that with the apocalypse just above you? The white hallways were almost deserted, there were other doctors and scientists working but none of your own crew were around. Most here were too scared to make any real decisions on their own, but you honestly just didn't care anymore. If you had a choice you would be above ground helping what survivors were left. Arcadia was the last you heard of anyone living up there, but you knew Umbrella had gone to investigate it since project Alice was suppose to be close.

You slide your security card through the scanner, and put in your password before the doors opened to the lab. It was quiet with none of your team there, but you knew something was off the moment you stepped in the room. "Whoever is in here, you may as well show yourself," you called out, walking over to your computer to boot it up. Footsteps came from behind you, they were slow and confident which gave away who it was almost immediately. "Came to check up on me have you, Chairman?"

"You certainly know how to talk your superiors, Dr. [L/Name]." His voice sent shivers up your spin, and the only thing you could think about was Lil's question. "I may have to reprimand you on how to speak to me."

A smirk came to your lips at the statement, and you just shook your head as you turned to look at him. "Really? And what could you possibly do to me that would change my mind about your overly arrogant ass, exactly?" You couldn't understand how but in seconds he was right in front of you and out of instinct you backed up…right into the table. He had been more then four meters away from you not moments ago, no human could move that fast…but then again no human could survive a 'purge' bomb either. When you finally looked up, you saw glowing red eyes staring back and your voice caught in your throat.

Wesker had a smirk that clearly stated that he was happy with your reaction, but he never saw your fist coming until it hit right under his eye. The blow of the hit made him step back giving you enough room to tumble backwards over the files and table, putting more space between the two of you. "I warned you. I don't care what or who you are; I don't like people in my personal space," you stated with the meanest glare you could muster. When he finally looked up, you would rather be in one of the tanks with a zombie again. The glasses were in two pieces in his hand and one of the lens were smashed, you glanced down at your knuckles and saw small black pieces of glass stuck in your bleeding skin. Wonderful, glass in your hand plus a very hot- you meant angry, mutant boss staring at you. "They couldn't have been that expensive, after all everyone upstairs is dead."

Oh, how you wished for once in your life you could just bite your tongue and not dig a hole for your grave.

"Chairman Wesker! There are intruders in the back gate, it's a biohazard."

Unfortunately, Wesker didn't seem overly interested in that and told the soldier to handle it. You watched the guard look at your boss puzzled before running out of the lab, clearly there needed to be higher security here.

The red in his eyes wasn't fading and you were starting to get worried with the staring contest. You didn't know what he was thinking, and you jumped when his head cracked to the side. So that was what he was, he was infected with the t-virus…you knew the effects from other doctors experiments but no one ever had all of the side effects. "You're infected? How the hell are you still alive with that amount of the virus?" The scientist inside you was thinking of tests you wanted to run on his blood, but you had a feeling it wouldn't be easy to get a sample.

"That's none of your concern," Wesker said in what you would describe as the 'rough and sexy' tone that Lillian always wanted in a man. Too bad she wasn't you right now. A sigh left your lungs as if you were holding your breath, but you didn't let your guard down. He was still watching you with murder in his cat-like eyes. "Do you normally attack your superiors, girl?" Girl? Who was he calling girl?

Easily climbing back over the table, you never let go of his gaze as you sat down on the edge once you were on the other side. "I'll have you know, I grew out of being a 'girl' a long time ago," you commented, surprised that he hasn't done anything yet. Truly, you expected to be dead by now. "And sometimes, when they deserve it and to be honest, it most likely didn't hurt you. I warned you yesterday." With every word you spoke his eyes faded to a light color of dull gold, and his body seemed to relax as well. Thinking it was at least a little safer, you slipped of the table, turned to reorganize the papers and to look at your computer screen. Nothing was abnormal so you looked back to Wesker but he was gone. As the doors opened, you saw Lillian was walking in.

The blonde smiled before seeing the broken glass on the floor. "What happened? Did he hurt you?" she questioned, grabbing your hand when she was close enough. Your attention was focused on the door, however, where you assumed he ran out when Lil opened them. "[Name]? [Name]! What happened?"

"Nothing, I have to go." You pulled your hand away, trying your best to ignore the stinging but your friend wasn't going to have that. She made you sit down, and took care of your hand while people started filing in; they went to the stations but were watching whispering. Once your knuckles were bandaged you were up off the chair and at your desk unlocking the bottom drawer. "The back gate has been breached with infected; everyone is to stay in the lab unless ordered by a higher up," you explained to everyone as you took out your black shot gun. "Stay here, Lillian, until I get back." You ran out the door and locked it from the outside with your emergency code so that only you and the Chairman's codes worked.

There were soldiers running down the halls to the back gate, but you weren't going to fight with them against the threat. As the hallways started getting smaller and change from the pure white to black, you knew that you were in the control areas. You walked up two flights of stairs, making it to the main control room where the control-pads were above your head. There was no way of knowing which one he was on, or if he was even up there at all but you had you check. Sliding your gun under belt of your jeans, you walked up to the first pad, and looked at the screen where the infected were coming down the ramp entrance. There were a lot of them. You assumed that something must have happened on the surface that caused all of them to gather. "Doctor, you don't have the authorization to be here."

"That's funny since I made it all the way here without being stopped," you retorted sarcastically. Your eyes moved to a familiar blond man that was walking down a hallway below. You ran down the stairs to follow, but when you made it to the floor all the computers alarms started. The red emergency lights flashed brightly, and you were pulled between saving your team and going after Wesker. It shouldn't have been a hard choice, clearly your team and Lillian were more important but you could feel a strange pull in your chest. A side door burst open across the large area, and infected started spilling out attacking the closest people. "Oh, my god."

Pulling your gun out, you shot the two running at you before bolting it through the hallways. Using your card, you punched in the code and had to down a handful of infected as they came down the hallway. "[Name], what's happening?" Lillian asked you once the door was safely shut. "Where's Albert? I thought you went after him?" You looked at her in confusion when she used his first name but left it alone; there were clearly more important matters at hand.

"Everyone, drop what you're doing! Get the emergency kits and meet me at the back of the lab at the emergency exit!" you yelled over the alarm. Nothing was going to survive this, you didn't know why you were trying to save the team…the purge bomb would kill all of you anyway. It didn't take everyone long to get the kits and make it to the door. Lil was watching you in what you knew was sympathy and it confused you, though you assumed it was about the lab. "You know the drill, get into the vehicle and get it started we lift off once everyone is inside," you exclaimed as the door opened. All of them start running down the red lit hallway that lead to a chopper room.

It was empty besides for one chopper and to your surprise, the Chairman was standing in front of the open door shooting the infected as they ran in the main door. "Go!" you yelled, pushing the closest guy to get them moving. They all filed into the aircraft and you threw your bag inside before shooting at the infected; they had started coming from a different door.

When you gun ran out, you were about to reload until someone picked you up and practically tossed you into the chopper. Since you weren't expecting it, you landed on the floor and looked up to see Wesker closing the doors, shooting the few zombies who were reaching out. The man only looked at you through a new set of glasses before taking the pilot seat to take off. "Hey, you alright?" Lillian asked as she knelt down beside you, giving you a hand to stand up on the moving vehicle. "Come on, sit down." You sat down in one of the empty seats as an explosion was heard outside, and everyone knew it was the purge bomb.

Everything was dizzy to you though, ever since Wesker threw you inside your vision became blurred as if you were looking through water. "What's going on?" you questioned, looking to Lillian in confusion. Were you hit by a bullet and never realised?

"[Name], you were having another delusion," she said, looking down at you but you couldn't understand why. She was sitting next to you. "Get another dosage; Chairman I don't think she's stable enough for you to take her." Wait, what the hell is going on?

You tried standing up but were restrained; looking down at your hands you saw white straps around your wrists and the same around your ankles. It could also be noted that you weren't in a chopper anymore, but in a hospital bed hooked up to IVs. "What's going on here? Where's the chopper? Where's my team?" you asked the nurse who looked nothing like Lillian. You couldn't understand how you messed them up. "What are you doing here?" You stared at Wesker who was looking down at you from the end of the bed; he wasn't wearing his glasses now, they where in his hand.

The nurse put her hand on your shoulder, and pushed you back against the raised bed. "[Name], we went through this already, they're dead." Your heart felt as though it stopped, they weren't dead they had made it on the chopper with you and Wesker. "Sir, the injury on her head has healed but I don't think her mind will ever return to what it had been. Her sporadic memory loss may not be reversible." There was a pain in your stomach now; you couldn't understand what they were talking about, or why the Chairman even cared. "I'll bring the doctor here so you can speak with him." You watched her leave the room, and nearly jumped out of your skin when the bed sunk from extra weight next to your hip. Wesker had invited himself to sit down on you bed, but for some reason it almost felt normal. He certainly didn't look as though he was being your boss at the moment.

When he brought his hand up to your face you couldn't help but freeze up in shock…the man wasn't affectionate, especially with one of his subordinates. "You still don't remember?" he asked, looking down at you with those odd cat-like eyes but they were different from earlier. Or from the dream. "[Name], it's been five years since your laboratory's accident. You were the only one that survived."

"No, it was a biohazard. My team made it to your chopper just in time, and you threw me around like a rag doll. Didn't appreciate that much either, Mr. Ego." you stated, glaring at him. But instead of getting scolded and most likely severely punished, the blond haired man just smiled. It was a sad smile though, one that almost made him happy but for the wrong reason. "What?"

Wesker shook his head before grabbing a large black book from the side table, and passed it to you. "Look through that before you go to sleep, I'll be back tomorrow to visit you." The man stood while he spoke standing, and then leaned down to kiss your. As he walked out of the room, you watched with wide eyes as a small girl, maybe only three, attached herself to Wesker's dress pants. A woman was apologising for letting the small child leave her side. "It's fine. Let's go talk with the doctor, Alexis." That name, it was your favourite girl's name. What a coincidence that his daughter…wait, daughter? The book started shaking in you hands when the youngster looked at you over the man's shoulder since he picked her up. It was like looking at your own child pictures that your mother use to have up on the walls at your house.

The girl asked if her mother was coming home, but they were gone from the doorway before she received an answer. You gripped the book tightly in your hands, before calming down enough to open it. The first thing to great you was a picture of your team. Lillian was standing next to you with the biggest smile on her face as she was holding your large round stomach. The others were holding a colourful sign with 'congrats!' written on it. The next one on the page was you wearing familiar black sunglasses with your tongue stuck out at whoever was taking the photo. It was like a fairy tale, the pictures couldn't be real because the next was a wedding photograph. None other then a slightly frowning Wesker and a happy you wearing a white vial and dress were staring back at you.

At the sight you could feel your vision blurring, and a large pain in the back of your head erupted. An alarm started from the machine next to the bed. When the doctors and your family ran into the room in was too late, you were already gone into another coma.


End file.
